Seconds
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: Seeing as their lives are no longer in peril, Clary decides that "Round Two" isn't such a bad idea. rated M for obvious lemon, which is very Clace. enjoy


The kitchen was lit with warm light. Clary sat at the table with her sketch pad and paints, enjoying the quiet and the return of familiarity with the brush in her hand. She had felt compelled to capture the warm feeling the kitchen had. The bad memories had been covered with new ones.

Luke carrying her mother over the threshold, like the old mundane tradition.

Family dinners with Jace and dinners with the hole crew when her family was out.

The memory of Sebastian in the kitchen, beckoning her to join him was faded. But the one of the lost Jace nearly killing Luke was still a sordid memory. Jokes made about it fell upon tension that was thankfully fading as well.

Now Clary painted warmth. Or was attempting to. Using all the warm colors she tried to capture the warm air and the light green counters. The wildflowers outside the window and the stack of books on the windowsill gave for darker colors. She continued to paint, ignoring the moments when her wild rosy hair fell into her piece, dipping it into the wet paint. The table was covered in plastic, hoping to avoid the paint smudges Clary left whenever she dropped her brush. She was still getting used to the feel of a brush versus her stele. It had been awhile since she had needed it. After the wedding, Maryse had felt that it was necessary for all the children to take a much needed rest from missions, as the past year had been non-stop threat. A return to normalcy was much needed. But the new changes were still much loved.

Just as Clary was dipping her brush into a soft orange, she heard a bag plop on the ground which made her jump. She turned and her instincts made her hold her brush defensively at the new person in her vision. But as she recognized her angelic boyfriend, she sighed.

"By the angel, Jace," Clary still held the paint brush up, but when Jace looked at it and raised an eyebrow, she blushed. He then chuckled.

"What were you planning to with that? Color my hair? Get me dirty?" he joked. Clary rolled her eyes, not bothering with a retort. She placed the brush down and leaned into Jace's arms.

"Considering the things that have happened, one'd think you could have the decency to knock," she muttered into his ear. He laughed again. His arms tightened around her.

"Well I apologize. And I brought takeout from Taki's. I knew you'd be too absorbed to eat again," he let go and picked up the bag he left on the floor. Realizing the kitchen table was occupied he put it on the counter. Clary looked at the time and realized it was past six and she had been sitting for several hours. She dug through the takeout bag as Jace admired her work.

"It's very sappy. Too much warmth and love, it's making me nauseous," he teased. He poked her and began to make his own plate of food. Clary went to sit in the living room and Jace joined her.

"So I could ask what's new but I can only guess you've been going out against Maryse's rules," Clary begin. Jace looked at her with mock offense.

"I have a higher respect for my adopted mother than you'd imagine, Clarissa," he moved closer to sit next to her. "But I have been going out. It's the only way to keep my mind off the fact that you're all alone in this house for a week while Luke and Jocelyn are on their short honeymoon to Paris," Jace smirked at her as she blushed. She had thought about it. But she enjoyed the quiet. She had visited the institute, but Maryse had lightly suggested everyone have fun for a while before going back to training and missions. She spent the time reacquainting herself with art. She had even draw runes, but nothing as serious as normal. There had been no need for serious runes, so she appreciate the simple designs that floated into her mind. She had begun a book of them, with names and possible uses.

Jace slurped up his noodles unceremoniously to get Clary's attention again. She'd been gazing at her food in thought, forgetting the fact that they were alone together. They hadn't slept together since the cave in the demon realm, but then Clary had felt different. Then, it felt imperative and necessary for the mission ahead of them. They had needed to be entwined and connected deeply to defeat Sebastian. Now, it wasn't as necessary. Even though she had explained this to Jace he had grumbled. His thought was that it was fun and relaxing. Not something done out of necessity. But now that Clary thought about it, there was a lot of risk in it. When she had had time to actually think about it, unlike in the cave when it was a flurry of rising emotion and high strung tension, it was embarrassing and it made her nervous. She hadn't talked to Jace about this part, but then she couldn't. She would turn so red, she could hardly think.

"Clary, isn't it rude to ignore your hot boyfriend?" Jace had finished eating and caressed Clary's cheek. She smiled and looked at him, her mind back in the present. She stared at him, taking him in as if for the first time. His golden hair was bright from summer sunshine. He was grinning, the slight gap in his teeth presenting itself as the only flaw in his perfect face. His t-shirt was tight again, after him gaining weight and muscle back after all the events that had taken place. His skin glowed with the aftermath of the now contained heavenly fire that lived in Clary's sword. She had never been able to capture his look, but right now, in the warm golden hour of the evening, with a full stomach and no stress, she felt determined.

"Stay right there," she commanded. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed the sketchpad for pencil drawings and her pencils. When she came back Jace had not moved.

"On second thought, let's clean up first," In a few minutes, they had put away the leftover food and cleaned the dishes. They returned to the living room.

"Okay, now Jace. Sit on the end of the couch and relax," Clary demanded. He did as she said and looked at her expectantly. She sat across the room in an arm chair and looked at him. His elbow propped his head up and his legs were uncrossed. He had a lazy smirk on his face. Perfect.

Clary began sketching. Curved lines, light pencil lines, darker ones for the shadows that would later come in. It was a tangle of lines going in many directions: ones for his shirt folds, the angle of his arms and legs, his tilted head and mess of hair. She shaded and drew, leaving his face for last.

"Clary, it's been an hour," Jace muttered. Clary just shushed him and continued. She had moved on to the face, working on his expression. He sighed. She was intent. As he looked at her concentrating, he took in all her beauty. He couldn't help but sigh again. Her wild hair was untamed and fell into her eyes and onto the paper. It was covered in bits of yellow and orange paint that made it look like her hair had highlights. Her eyes were a deep forest green that focused on the paper and then looked intensely at him, not really seeing him, but looking deeper than that. His heart clenched as she stared into his eyes and moved onto his mouth. He looked at hers and could see that her soft pink lips were parted, which ultimately made him cave.

"I hope you're done," he whispered. It had surprised Clary and she looked up in time to see him grab her arm and pull her into his lap. The art supplies fell to the floor and Clary landed on Jace.

"You drive me crazy, Clary,"

Clary looked into his eyes which had turned dark golden, like always when he was passionate. She smiled and leaned forward to put her lips on his. His hands moved to her back and pulled her closer, which earned him a small gasp and gave him courage to put his hands under her shirt and feel her soft skin. She straddled his hips and slid forward some, earning a moan from Jace. He bit her gently and deepened their kiss. His tongue touched hers and they swirled for a moment before Jace pulled back.

As he looked into Clary's eyes, he could see the feverish passion she felt. It only aroused him more. He turned her so she could lay on the couch and he could put himself on top of her. Her firey hair spread out in a fan above her head. She was breathing fast, but he still stopped to gain her approval.

"I want you Jace," she said. He nodded.

"Upstairs?" She nodded hesitantly.

"We don't have to if you're not ready," he looked her, unmoving, waiting for her say so.

"Let's go slow?" her tone was hesitant and questioning. He smiled back.

"Of course," His smile was reassuring and all the feverishness left. He took her hand softly and pulled her towards the stairs. They went up and at the top, Jace kissed her softly. She smiled and tugged him to her room. He went and sat on the bed, while Clary stood in between his legs.

"You first," whispers Clary. She tuged off his shirt. His head close to her nose such that she can smell his hair. Salt and sandalwood. She can see his scar over his heart and all the swirling runes that have faded from neglect. The faint lines of Lilith's mark nearly gone. Lost in thought, Jace undresses her top half.

"Hey! When did you manage that?" she laughs. A little conscious of herself, she folds her arms across her chest. Jace puts his hands on hers.

"Clary, you are no less beautiful than the first time I saw you. Please," he leaves his sentence hanging, but pulls her hands with his. Slowly, she lets go. He bends to kiss her neck, and she breaths out in response. Everything is slow and deliberate. He kisses her collarbone, following it out to her freckled shoulder. His lips move back and go very slowly down her chest. He hesitates, breathing slightly over her breast.

"Are you sure?" He looks up at Clary, but her eyes are closed. He sees her nod slightly and descends his mouth to her nipple. Her back arches into him.

"Yes," she mumbles. His hands tug on the strands of her hair and slide down her back. While kissing her, his hands ghost over her hips and she shutters. Her hands pull at his hair as his dip under the waist band of her jeans. Her breath sucks in as his fingers dip in and out, feeling her skinl. His fingers find the button and hesitate, looking up at her again. Her eyes open. Clary looks at Jace and questions him silently. His deep golden eyes stare at her green eyes.

"Would you let me try something?" He asks. Clary nods. He gestures for her to lay down. She lays down slowly. "Scoot up more," he smirks at her. He gets up to kneel between her legs. His hands take off her shorts. He stops at her panties. He looks to her for permission. She blushes but smiles. He continues. Jace moves back up and leans over and kisses her navel. He moves down, trailing kisses, each one causing her to tense and arch more.

"If you want me to stop at any time, say so," he mutters, his breath tickling her.

"No, please, keep going" she felt warm breath tickle her most sensitive spot and finally his lips brush it, making her quiver. Her stomach felt hot and her skin was damp, but her eyes were closed. She was enjoying the feelings that he gave her. He continued to kiss her gently, letting his tongue lick her clit finally, when she moaned.

"Jace," she breaths. He looks up at her. She could feel his jeans against her legs as he stood on the bed to take them off. She open her eyes to watch as he stumbled to shuck off the rest of his clothes. She laughed as he posed like a superhero, letting her look at him.

"Come, my hero," she giggled. He lowered himself onto her and sighed at the feel of their skin together. It was warm and they fit together perfectly, all angles in nooks and nooks filled with angles.

"Tell me when Clary," Jace breathed into her ear. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She heard foil crackle. Ten more seconds. The waiting built anticipation.

"Okay, Jace," she whispered back.

Slowly he moved himself into her, and they both groaned. It hurt less than the first time but was still slightly uncomfortable. She gripped his shoulders tightly. He looked down at her. He was raised on his elbows above her, their noses touching. He moved again and she moaned. Again, they continued this until the rhythm was steady and things went smoother and faster.

"Clary," Jace groaned. He moved harder. She moaned in response. The feeling of heat increased in them. Moving together, sweaty skin sliding together, hands tangled in hair pulling, a need being met pulling them closer together. The feelings increased rapidly.

"Jace!" Clary yelled as stars appeared before her eyes. Jace grit his teeth as Clary clenched around him. "Fuck, Clary" he could only continue for a few more moments before he finished too, coming with a groan. Breathing hard, he lay gently on top of Clary, covering her with himself. He buried his head into her shoulder, turned his head, and kissed her ear and her cheek. She smoothed her hands on his back and turned to kiss him. It was soft and wet and sloppy. He smiled a lazy smile.

"We could stay like this," he muttered. Clary in turn blushed.

"I'd atleast like some panties," she murmered. He chuckled, but didn't move. She smiled and squirmed underneath him. "Come on Jace,"

"I'm content where I am, Clarissa," her full name made her shudder. Okay, she thought, one push. She pushed hard and rolled Jace off of her. He grimaced at her and stuck out his tongue, his eyes closed. She grabbed the panties left at the end of the bed and pulled them on.

"Lets get under the blanket," she kissed his temple and he complied, sitting up and sliding under the covers. She joined and snuggled herself into him. She closed her eyes and breath, the feeling of euphoria still causing her to shiver.

"You are my angel Clary Fray," Jace muttered into her hair. Clary smiled and closed her eyes, thinking that maybe this could be more fun than she thought.


End file.
